Judith Myers
:For infomation on the remake version, please see Judith Myers (Remake Timeline). Judith Margaret Myers is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. She first appears in the original Halloween. She is the eldest daughter and child of Donald and Edith Myers, the elder sister and very first victim of her brother, serial killer Michael Myers, and the elder sister of Laurie Strode. In the original Halloween, she was portrayed by Sandy Johnson. Biography Original Series Judith Margaret Myers was born on november 10 1947 to parents Donald and Edith Myers. Her brother, Michael, was born in 1957 and her sister, Cyntha was born in 1961. This family lived in a white, two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On the night of October 31, 1963, Judith's parents went out and left their two younger children in the care of Minnie Blankenship, the neighbour from across the street. Fifteen-year-old Judith Myers wanted to leave home to be with her boyfriend. While she was gone, six-year-old Michael was inflicted with the Curse of Thorn--a druidic curse that granted its bearer supernatural strength and forced him to kill his family members. Years later, in 1995, Mrs. Blankenship, herself a member of the Cult of Thorn would comment that "The voice came to him of the night he At a few minutes to 10:00 PM that night Michael, dressed as a clown for Halloween, walked across the street, in silently so he could watch through the windows of his house as Judith and her boyfriend made out. When Michael saw them go upstairs (where they were to have sex in Judith's room), he sneaked in through the back door and got a large butcher knife from the drawer, and began to creeping around the stairs, waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave. As soon as her boyfriend left, promising to call the next day, Michael went upstairs, following a trail of dropped clothing to his sister's room, where Judith was sitting naked save for a pair of panties at the vanity, combing her hair and singing to herself. Judith noticed Michael creeping up behind her, so she spun around and cried out his name in surprise. Michael then proceeded to stab her multiple times in her chest, torso and abdomen until she fell, dying, out of the chair and onto the floor. Judith Myers' shocking murder became something of a legend to the citizens of Haddonfield. In 1978, the graveyard keeper, Angus Taylor, continued to express surprise that such a young boy as Michael could commit such a horribel act of violence. The Myers' family moved out of the house because of the incident. The place would remain unoccupied for quite some time. The nature of the deserted house coupled with the story of Judith's murder would lead the children of the town to deem it a "haunted house." Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers Note: these events do not apply to the H20's timeline. At 1989 when Michael and Judith's niece, Jamie Lloyd who was sitting in Judith's deserted bedroom to combing her hair in front of the vanity so in an eerie recreation of Judith's actions before her death. Asl aurie Strode oncedid mistakenly said that her sister was seventeen at the time of her death and when her in reality she was fifteen when in ten days shy of her sixteenth birthday. References * Halloween (1978 film) * Halloween II * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween (2007 film) Category:Laurie Strode Category:Cynthia myers Category:Judith myers Category:Miheal myers Category:The family